Love Knows
by chinmae22
Summary: Falling for each other is something that they can't accept. Caring for each other is something that they can't understand. But love is something that they can't ignore. And even though they don't know what they feel for each other, love knows ...
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

-CLOVE-

I woke up in the early hours of the morning only to find out that I was too excited to go back to sleep. Today will be my first training as a career tribute and I've been looking forward to it ever since I passed my qualifying test. Passing this said test is necessary in order to train exclusively for the games, proving that you are _indeed_ qualified to be a career tribute. Passing mine was totally a piece of cake, considering I've been training my whole life for this. Now I'll finally get the chance to enhance my skills and to learn how to use weapons that I'm not yet familiar with. It will also be an opportunity for me to show off to everyone, especially to my parents.

My dad became the victor of The Hunger Games during his time and he's really looking forward to me becoming the same as him. On the other hand, my mom didn't get to participate in the games due to physical health problems when she finally came of age (18) and was planning to volunteer that year. Because of that, she's been encouraging me to do what she had not done. What my parents have said didn't trouble me at all for I really wanted to participate in the games and win. I will become a victor just like my father and accomplish what my mother didn't. I will bring pride and honor to my district.

...

Two hours have passed and I'm in the dining room with my parents for breakfast. They're also looking forward to this day.

"Clove," my mother said. "Today will be your first training as a career tribute. Do your best and impress everyone." She doesn't need to tell me these things, because I will _definitely_ do my best and impress everyone.

"I will mom," I said. "Of course I will."

"Make us proud Clove," my father said.

"I will dad," I said. "You know I will."

They both smiled at me proudly and we went on to eating.

...

My parents drove me to the academy and we said goodbye as I stepped outside our car. As they drove away, I entered the academy's massive double gates and stared in awe at the buiding looming in front of me. It's huge and is comprised mostly of stonework. A pathway led up to a set of stairs leading up to the academy's main entrance, a double door which is currently wide open for trainees and instructors alike. On either side of the stone pathway is a lawn of freshly mowed grass which is as green as you could make out, dotted here and there with trees and bushes with the addition of benches giving off the ambiance of a park.

When inside, I quickly look for the training center. The familiar sound of weapons clashing and people fighting gave it away. I go to the door - which is also wide open - where the noises are coming from and made my way inside. I just walk around and watch them do their training - though itching to get hold of a weapon myself - when a _boy_, probably a year older than me, caught _my_ attention.

He is tall, muscular, handsome, and blonde. He also looks very strong. He cuts the dummy's head off with ease using his sword and sliced all of its remaining body parts as well. _Pretty impressive_. But he probably sensed that someone has been looking at him because he turned his head on my direction. He gave me a cocky grin and I glared at him before he gets back to his training and I looked away.

...

Minutes later and the trainer has arrived. Everyone stopped training at once and gathered in front of him.

"Good morning everyone. Now, before you get back to your training, I would like you to meet Clove, our newest member," the trainer said as if bored. "Come here Clove and show us what you've got." He beckoned me forward and so I quickly come in front with everyone else watching me.

"Hello everyone. I'm Clove and I'm skilled with knives," I said confidently, staring everybody down. I caught sight of the blonde boy looking at me lazily.

"Then show us how skilled you are to be able to get in here," the trainer said, again with his bored voice. His words pissed me off, especially his tone. That's why I'm thinking of grabbing some knives right now and use _him_ as my target.

"Okay," I simply said instead, deciding against it.

I purposefully made my way toward the knives station (briefly aware of everyone watching me), grabbed some knives, and aim at my targets on the wall, too bad it wasn't that bored - though boring himself - trainer. I sent three knives one after the other at three different targets and not one of them missed. I turned to look back at everyone and was glad to see them pleased with what I did.

"Not bad," the trainer said boredly once again. What is wrong with him? Is he doing this on purpose? He's annoying. "By the way, I'm Allan." What a very ugly name, same as him. "Nice to meet you, Clove."

"_Liar,"_ I said inside my head. I gave him an untruthful smile before he turns away and I proceed with my training.

...

I trained with the knives even though I know that I'm already _very_ good at it. It is just to show to that Allan what I'm capable of with knives.

I was busy throwing a couple of it - of course, with accuracy - when the blonde boy suddenly came towards me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said too, not bothering to look at him.

"You're _really_ good with knives. Who taught you to throw knives like that?"

"My father, ever since I was little."

"Well, I can't tell. You're _still_ little," he said, laughing. Admittedly, he's telling the truth, but _still_. How dare he make fun of me like that? Wasn't he aware that I have perfectly sharpened - and obviously _fatal_ - weapons in my possesion right now? Not to mention my precision in throwing them.

I gave him a look now. "You'll regret calling me little when this knife is already _stuck _in your heart," I said menacingly, twirling a knife in my hand as I said so. I glared at him for a second and turned away when he said, "By the way, it's been nice meeting you _little one_." I walked away from him without another word after that and train somewhere else. Jerk.

...

-CATO-

I'm training as usual when I saw Clove, the little girl from yesterday, training with the sword. I sigh as I see her not even able to hold the sword properly. I made my way towards her.

"Grip it tightly or it'll slip right through your hand," I said to her. She turned to me and then scoffed as I smiled at her. Well, she's different, alright, from most girls, that is.

"What do you want?" she asked me impatiently, putting one hand on her hip.

From behind, I grabbed her hand with the sword and did what's right - without further ado or whatsoever. The dummy's head ended up rolling on the floor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"That's the right way," I just said, letting go of her hand.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how to handle a sword," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, you're gifted with knives, but with swords, I'm guessing you're not," I said teasingly.

"Okay. I acknowledge the fact that you're good with swords and I'm not. Happy?"

"I'm Cato," I said. "You're Clove, right?"

"Right. I got to go."

"Where?"

"As far away from you as possible," she said, walking away. And that is how Clove and I got acquainted, _sort of_.

...

I've been training lately at night when I heard someone come inside. I turned around and saw Clove making her way towards the knives station, her favorite place.

"Why did you come here? It's already late at night," I said loudly to her. Come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever spoken to her in days.

"I can't sleep at home so I decided not to waste my time there and come here instead to train. Do you have any problem with that?" she said, already grabbing some knives and aiming at her targets.

"Nope," I simply said. She just shrugged.

"I can come here anytime I want. So stop acting as if you own this place or something." She's really fierce even though she's small. Her knives then went flying through the targets and not one of them missed.

"You're really good," I said to her. "You know what? With skills like that, you can really qualify for the games. Are you planning to volunteer?"

"Isn't that asking the obvious? What are you expecting? Of course I will. But only when I'm already 18," she said determinedly. "I'll be a victor just like my dad and accomplish what my mom didn't."

"I see," I said, and I smiled at her. Surprisingly, _she smiled back_.

...

-CLOVE-

Two years have passed and here I am, sitting with my back on the wall of the training center with Cato. We are staring at the remaining pieces of the dummies scattered on the floor. We have been training from morning until night and here we are, very much tired of what we have done.

"Cato, do you think either of the two tributes our district has sent this year will win?" I asked out of the blue.

"No... I don't," he answered. "They're not as good as you and me."

"Really?"

"Really. Wait until next year," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him though I think I already know the answer.

"I will volunteer next year and win," he said determinedly. "I will be the victor and bring pride and honor to our district."

"Are you sure Cato?" I asked, a little worried - sounding a little worried too, I know - though I don't even know why I'm worried _at all_. Maybe it's because we've been _friends_ after all, but _still_. He nodded. "Cato, you're only 16 next year."

"I know Clove. But I know that I can do it. I know that I can win. Don't you trust me?" He eyed me meaningfully. He probably sensed my discomfort earlier.

"I do. I do trust you. And... the year after you became a victor, I will be as well," I said to hide away my worries. He bought it, fortunately.

"Good," he said, smiling. "Come on, it's getting really late."

We both stand up getting ready to leave. I was about to go first when he suddenly said, "Clove, do you want me to walk you home?" I stopped in my tracks. Clearly, I was startled, _totally_ startled. Since when did he walk anybody home?

"What do you think of me? A kid? I can take care of myself," I said, quite annoyed, though still_totally_perplexed by what he just said and offered.

"Are you sure? It's really dark," he said, eyeing the door, as if imagining the darkness of the night devouring up the world outside and all the dangers it might've left on its wake. Definitely not like him. "Besides, girls shouldn't be allowed on their own especially at night." Definitely not like him _at all._

"Do I look like most girls? I can handle it." Either way, I just shrugged it off, not wanting to dwell more on this sudden weirdness, because seriously, it's starting to creep me out.

...

-CATO-

I went straight to my room as I got into our house. I think about what happened earlier. I ended up walking Clove home even though she's been really _against_ it. Now that's a first. Since when did I walk anybody home? Much less a _girl_? I'm probably going nuts.

I don't know why, but I just wanted to see her get home safely, that's all. And I don't know why I care so much about her when I shouldn't care at all.

"No! I don't care about her," I said to myself. Then why do I have to tell her those things, which sounded that I really cared? Well, maybe I really do. After all, we're friends.

"No! I don't," I said to myself again. But wasn't she worried about me when I told her that I would volunteer next year. She sounded worried. Is it possible that she cares for me _too_?

"No!" I said to myself once again. _She's Clove. What am I thinking?_

...

-CLOVE-

I'm lying on my bed but I'm not yet asleep. I'm still thinking about what happened earlier. Why did Cato have to walk me here? Because as far as I know, he has _never_ done that before, to me and to anyone, or, well, to me and to any _girl_.

He has always been a bully in the Academy. Sometimes he even bullies me. But what he did earlier was strange, what he said earlier was strange and how he acted earlier was strange. He acted as if he cares for me, as if he's worried about me, and maybe that is why he walked me here.

"No!" I said to myself. We're talking about Cato here. He is someone who doesn't care about anyone. He is someone who _I think_ doesn't have feelings. _He's Cato. What am I thinking?_

**...**

**Visit my official wattpad page for more stories and stuffs (cast, pictures, music, etc.) :D**

**/chinmae22**


	2. The Night Before The Reaping

**Chapter 2: The Night Before The Reaping**

-CLOVE-

Presently, I am getting ready to attend a party at Cato's house. He wants to have a celebration the night before he volunteers at the reaping and everyone was invited. The reaping will be held tomorrow and he was so excited about it. I know I should be too, for him, because I trust him, because I know that he can win, but I can't help but worry about him. Right now, I'm feeling the same way I did that night, when we were talking at the training center. What if he didn't make it? What if he didn't win? What if he didn't survive the games? He's only 16 after all. But what I don't get is why I am feeling this way. He's nothing more than a friend, a co-trainee, to me. I never worried for someone like this before for all of my life.

I ended up my thoughts as I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black dress that falls on my knees and black heels, about 5 inches. I'm wearing my hair down with a silver hairclip. I'm also wearing silver jewelries to match my black outfit. I don't usually wear party clothes because I don't usually go to parties. I'm not really into parties, period. I'll just go to Cato's party because of him, because he's the host. It's not because I want to attract him or impress him or anything, but because he's expecting me to show up. Besides, my two best friends, Claire and Natalie, will be there too and I was obliged to join them. I can't believe I'm looking at myself right now. I must admit that I'm stunningly pretty tonight. Come to think of it, I never considered myself pretty until now.

...

As I went downstairs, my mom and dad were like stunned by me.

"Clove, is that you?" my mom said, wonderstruck.

"Yes, mom," I said bashfully. "Who else?"

"You look beautiful darling," my dad said to me, offering me his hand.

"Thank you dad," I said, smiling.

...

My parents drove me to Cato's house. We reached our destination in roughly 15 minutes. Cato's house is really large, though I must say, still no larger than mine. Well, it's not a surprise actually, knowing that they're really wealthy.

My parents said goodbye to me as I stepped outside our car. I waved at them as they drove away.

After a while, I saw Natalie just outside the gates, obviously waiting for me. She wore a pink dress and had her hair braided beautifully down her side for the occasion. She looks nice, in contrast to her troubled expression. Claire, on the other hand, is nowhere to be found. I made my way towards Natalie.

"Where's Claire?" I asked when I reached her. "She should be here for this."

"Claire had a serious leg injury this morning," she answered sadly. I was shocked.

"She had an accident?"

"Yes, and it's really serious. It looks like she'll lose her chance to be in the games. This is her last year, remember? How disappointing, she's really looking forward to it. Too bad for her."

Hearing that, I can't help but feel sorry for Claire. This year is her last chance, and she's been so eager about it. But I come to think of it, I wasn't nearly as concerned for her as I was for Cato, even though I know that she, too, might die in the games. The two of them might even end up killing each other. And it is only now that I realized how much I've hoped for Cato's safety without saving any for Claire - _my bestfriend_. Is it possible that Cato is more important to me? That Cato matters more to me? To the point where I'd rather my bestfriend die than him not returning by my side? Because it is only one or the other, right? And realizing it for the first time, I've made a choice, one I didn't really know I've already made until now. What a horrible person I've become.

"Although, it might be better this way," Natalie said, looking at me intently.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her the same way. "You just said how disappointing the whole thing is."

"I know, and _it is_," she said meaningfully. "But I know you have mixed feelings with regards to this, Clove. So I suppose it's for the best."

"Mixed feelings?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not play dumb with me," she said, pouting. "I know things. Claire too."

"Claire?"

"Yes," Natalie said impatiently. "We both know you have a thing for Cato."

"I do not ..." I started to retort but she held both palms up to silence me.

"I don't want to hear it," she said coolly, neatly folding her arms in front of her. I just glared at her. She shrugged. "Come on, Clove. _You like him._ Don't be such a denial queen. Claire thought so too. That's why she's been thinking about, you know... cancelling... to make it easier for you."

"You don't know what you're saying," I just said, passing her as I walked ahead to the party. It was held in Cato's front yard. Music and laughter blared all around.

"Okay, fine," Natalie said, catching up to me. "Whatever the case, it looks like we'll just have to depend on who will be picked tomorrow."

"Yeah. It looks like it," I said without looking at her. I'm still miffed by her sudden accusation.

"Anyway, you really look beautiful tonight, Clove." I stopped at that and gave her a look. "What?" She seems taken aback.

"Nothing." Whatever. I just shrugged it off. "You really look beautiful too." And with that, we smiled, nudged each other lightly on the shoulder, and entered the party with our arms linked.

...

-CATO-

I _finally_ spotted Clove in the crowd. She wore an elegant black dress that falls to her knees. Her hair is down - which is a rarity for her - and she appears to be glowing in my vision. She looks beautiful, _so beautiful_, the most beautiful one here so far. The party's going on for quite some time now and I really thought that she was going to blow me off. I'm starting to get impatient, so it's a really good thing for her to show up - for me, that is - because, well... _she's all I ever wanted to see tonight._

Right now, she's scanning the crowd, possibly looking for _me_. I smiled at the thought. She is with one of her girl friends, Natalie. The other one, Claire, will also be volunteering tomorrow, I've been told. And so she will be my district partner as of tomorrow, which, I should say, complicated things a bit. I mean, she's Clove's friend and not mine, we don't talk much and were never really close with each other, but I wonder what Clove thinks of all this.

She often says or hints that she wanted me to win and come back, and _surely_ she's aware of her friend's volunteering plans, right? Now what do I make of that? And I can't convince myself that she was just being hypocritically pretentious the whole time, because, honestly, I sense her _sincerity_ in her words, I know they're real, so I can't believe myself otherwise. But here's the thing, and this is what really gets to me: why am I dwelling on these thoughts so much? I can't be bothered by these things, especially at this point. My mindset is _to win_, and it's always been like that. Nothing can change the way things are, _ever_. So I just shrugged it all off.

Meanwhile, Clove turns in my direction and finally spotted me in the crowd. Our eyes met for a few seconds and when she gave me a smile, something flutters feebly inside me that I couldn't quite control. Now tell me why she has this effect on me.

I think she was about to come over and meet up when another guy, probably my age, blocked her way. And as soon as Clove sees him, recognition lit up her face and before I knew it, they were _hugging_. My jaw dropped at that. Who the hell is that guy? And what is his relationship with her? Moments later and they_ finally_ let go, much to my approval. The guy then gave Natalie a one-armed hug and they began talking, _familiarly_ so. I made my way towards them.

"Hey Clove," I said loudly. They all looked at me. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Why would you think that?" Clove just said, then shrugged. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Let's talk." I grabbed her hand.

"Let's just talk later, Cato," she said, retrieving her hand. "I just met my old friend." She indicated the new guy. Up close, I can see that he has average height and physique, pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello, Cato. I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you," he said as he held out his hand to shake mine. I just ignored him.

"Come with me, Clove." I grabbed her hand once again and dragged her away, from that Nathan guy, _specifically._

...

-CLOVE-

"Cato. I told you we'll talk later, right? What is wrong with you?" I practically shouted, but to no effect. Cato just dragged me on and on, and I don't even know what his problem was. All I know is that he has a really firm grip, one I cannot free myself from.

"Let go of her!" I stumbled into him as he abruptly stopped. Quickly, I regained my balance. "You're hurting her." I turned to see Nathan eyeing Cato resentfully. Natalie is with him, concern etched on her face. "Just leave her alone, please. If you don't want trouble." Cato flared up at that. I can tell because his grip on me tightens up a bit more still, and he is also gritting his teeth, hard.

"What did you say?_ 'If you don't want trouble?' _Did you just threaten me in my own house?" he said fiercely, every syllable echoing out in rage, and he looks as if he could split Nathan's head into two, and knowing Cato, he could. "Obviously you have no idea where you're standing right now. Well, let me give you a clue. You're in my house. You're in my party. So don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" I totally shouted this time. And miraculously, I managed to break free from Cato's iron grip and held up both of my hands on either side of me, putting myself between them.

After a few moments, "Clove." It was Nathan. "I suppose I'll just go. It seems like I wasn't welcome here."

I was about to say something but Cato beat me to it, "That's for sure."

"Cato, stop!" I yelled at him. He just looked away, scoffing angrily.

"I'll see you soon," Nathan finished, bowed slightly, then walked away.

After that, I just glared at Cato one more time, went for Natalie, and dragged her away with me without another word, feeling Cato's eyes on me as I walked away too.

...

"What is wrong with him?" I exclaimed angrily as Natalie and I find an empty table. I honestly don't know why Cato acted that way in front of Nathan and in front of _me_. I've never seen him _so_ angry before, without knowing why, that is. Because he usually gets angry over random things and it's best to not just discuss it.

"For all I know, Clove, he was jealous," Natalie said as we sat on opposite sides of an empty table, smiling maliciously.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. He got jealous when he saw you flirting around with Nathan."

"I wasn't flirting around with Nathan. We were just talking. What did you expect? We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Either way, Cato was jealous earlier," Natalie urged on, still smiling that malicious smile of hers.

"Why should he? Oh! I hate him! I really hate him!" I slammed my hand hard on the table, nearly toppling the flower vase off of it, but Natalie steadied it with her hand just in time.

"Clove, the more you hate, the more you love, don't forget that."

"Oh! Shut up!" I said, annoyed. But then, if Natalie was right, and Cato really was jealous, why should he? We don't have a very special relationship, as far as I know, so why should he be jealous? Is it possible that he likes me more than a friend _now_? Did he develop his feelings for me? No. I can't be serious.

"Clove." I was startled when someone suddenly spoke. I ended up my thoughts and looked up to see who the speaker was. It was Cato. "Can we talk now?" He looks calm now. I turned to Natalie and she gave me an encouraging smile.

"Alright," I replied.

"I'll leave you two to talk then," Natalie said, lunging off her chair. "I'll just go and, uh, grab some punch." After that, she stalked off.

"Clove, I'm really sorry about earlier. I just couldn't control myself. The way he talked was as if he owns you or something," Cato said, sounding truly apologetic, another side of Cato I didn't know of until now.

"And what is it to you?" I asked him, eager for an honest answer. He tensed a little at that.

"I just didn't like the way he talked. He acts as if he owns this house, as if he owns this party, as if he owns _you_, as if he owns everything," Cato said fiercely. "He doesn't have the right to order me around, Clove. This is my house. This is my party."

_Why did you drag me away in the first place? _I wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

"I know. I understand, Cato. And I'm sorry about him." He looked me in the eye and I can see myself in those beautiful blue eyes. I quickly looked away from him before I melt with his gaze.

"Clove, what is your relationship with him?" Cato asked after a moment of silence. Wait a minute. Did he just ask me that? Oh, come on, why would he ask me something like that? I looked at him but he simply looked away.

"He was my childhood playmate. We also used to train together but we were separated when I was accepted to be trained as a career tribute and he wasn't." I simply chose to tell him the truth.

"And you felt bad when you had to separate?" Why is he asking me these questions?

"Of course. We were friends."

"I see," he said, nodding slightly. "Wish me luck tomorrow before the reaping, okay?" I nodded and we smiled at each other. So far, his smile is one of the things that makes my day bright.

_**...**_

**Visit my official wattpad page for more stories and stuffs (cast, pictures, music, etc.) :D**

**/chinmae22**


	3. Strange Feelings At Reaping Day

**Chapter 3: Strange Feelings At Reaping Day**

Before The Reaping ...

-CATO-

Today is Reaping Day and I'm outside the academy, sitting on a bench under a tree which provides me a decent shade from the sun's rays, anxiously waiting for Clove. We agreed to meet up before the reaping for... well, whatever reason. To say goodbye, perhaps? Just for the meantime, of course. Because I'm _definitely_ going back. Also, she's supposed to wish me luck, I guess. She made it absolutely clear last night, and I'm grateful. However, there's still that thing with her friend, who will be volunteering alongside me this morning, and I still don't know what to make of that. I certainly have no idea what she makes of that either.

_Don't start, Cato. Snap out of it. _I scolded myself. _There are far more important things to worry about and you know it. Don't let anything as trivial as that get to you, okay? Because sooner or later you'll be out of here, for good, and come back as the victor. Keep it in mind._

But before everything else: the reaping, the capitol, the games - all of it - _I just wanted to see her face._ I don't know why, I just... I don't know. I don't know why I am feeling this way _at all_. I mean, who is she? She's just some girl, _a friend and nothing more_. Still, I can't explain why I got mad last night. I think I just got, I don't know, _jealous__,_ seeing her with Nathan... No. Wait a minute. I wasn't. I wasn't jealous. Not even close. How could I possibly be jealous? And even so, why should I? I have no right. It's not as if we have a thing going on. Besides, there is no use thinking about these things now, is there? Because she likes that Nathan and there's nothing I can do about it. They will probably enjoy spending time with each other while I'm away. But why am I so bitter?

Whatever. I just shrugged it all off and ended up my thoughts. I checked my watch. She's late, alright. What's taking her so long?

And that's when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Clove.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. I smile as I take her in. She wore a simple blue dress that falls to her knees and her hair is braided down her side. She's also wearing her best smile which I grew to _love. _Wait. Did I just say _love_? "You look handsome today."

"I _always _look handsome," I corrected her, simply because it's the truth. "That's why girls are the ones courting me to be their boyfriend." Her smile faded a little at that. "Anyway, you're not so bad yourself, Clove." I backpedaled a bit, but her smile is clearly gone right now. A pang of guilt then jolted up inside me even though I don't exactly know what for.

"Good luck, Cato. I hope you win," she said quietly, and just like that, walked away from me.

This can't be happening. This is certainly not what I have hoped for.

I quickly followed her and grabbed her hand to make her face me.

"Clove," I began. She didn't even look up at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She still didn't budge. "Clove, _pl__ease don't let us part like this_." She flushed a little at that and looked me in the eye. That's when I felt this thing inside me which I know doesn't have anything to do with the games or the reaping. Looking at her, with my hand clasping hers, I feel as if nothing else matter. Now this is something I never saw coming.

A bored voice suddenly broke us apart then. I almost jumped.

"Clove. Thank God I found you." It was Allan - our trainer - who spoke.

"And what do you want from me?" Clove said in her usual irate tone when speaking to Allan, as if nothing had just passed between us, as if we hadn't had that moment, which I'm sure _we had_.

"Claire is your friend, right? How is she?" Allan asked, clearly concerned, however bored he may look. Probably because she'll be one of District 2's representatives in the games in no time now. How us trainees turned out will be his responsibility, after all, though not entirely.

"She has a serious leg injury, so she won't be able to volunteer or to participate," Clove said, her tone flat.

Allan and I, on the other hand, obviously looked flustered, because, seriously, who would have expected this? Okay, let me explain things a bit.

Here in District 2, where winning the games is a great honor, there are many of us who compete over the volunteering spot. That's why a system was made wherein trainees - those who trained at the academy, of course - who desires to volunteer for the coming year will give their names to the instructors and sign up for the said volunteering spot. The instructors will strictly monitor and observe their training until a month before the reaping when they will publicly announce whosoever emerged on top and claimed the honor of representing our district in the games. We only choose the best, you see.

This is a competition among ourselves where age is not a matter. You can apply for the spot and claim it provided that you're still of age (12-18). You can also come back the following year if ever you failed, as long as you're still in the age bracket.

Those who are chosen, however, may back down if they want, though something like this don't usually happen, because obviously, it is a very cowardly thing to do - here in our district, that is. Also, if the worst is to happen and they were somehow incapacitated or severely injured, thus being unable to participate in the games, whether accidentally or whatnot, then they have no choice but to step down, though this kind of thing does not always happen either. And our bloodlust does not go as far as assaulting volunteers for the sake of glory. We're not that despicable, so to speak.

Now, if these things _did_ happen at some point, then we just depend on whoever will be picked at the reaping, believing that each and every one of us are well-equipped and well-trained for something like The Hunger Games, even those who don't attend the academy, those who train in their own ways, have what it takes to be a tribute, and of course, a victor.

"You're serious, Clove?" I asked again for confirmation.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shot back, giving me a hard look as if this is all my fault.

"Rumor has it that she broke her leg or something," Allan said. "I never expected it to be true, though."

"Well, it is, and there's no use discussing it now," Clove muttered.

"Then I suppose we'll just depend on who will be picked," Allan said finally. He turned to me. "And Cato, make sure to do your best during the games, okay? Show them who's boss, alright?" As if I'd need any of that. I simply nodded and Allan walked away, leaving Clove and I alone for the second time this day.

I turned to face her and said, "I'll be seeing you soon." A light breeze made its way past us in that moment, ruffling her dress and the loose strands of her hair as she, too, walked away from me without another word.

...

-CLOVE-

I walked away from him without another word. What is wrong with me? All I wanted was to wish him luck and then I began thinking about him dying, in the games. He said he'll be seeing me soon, but _will he?_ Why am I feeling this way? All because of him. How thick I am to think that he has feelings for me after last night. He will never like me. There are many girls who wanted him that he can choose from. I'm not that pretty. Anyway, what do I care? Still, I don't want him to die and I don't know why.

...

The Reaping...

-CLOVE-

People thronged in front of the stage just outside the justice building where the tributes will be reaped later. We are grouped by age with the oldest up front and the youngest down the back. I stood with the other fifteen-year-olds, anticipating for the arrival of our escort. On the stage are the two large glass containers where our names were placed: one for the boys and one for the girls.

After a while, our escort, Archie, finally arrived and greeted us with his capitol accent.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capitol." I didn't pay attention to the special film, given that they've been showing us the same film over and over ever since I can remember, though technically, ever since the end of the uprising and the start of the games, just saying. After roughly three minutes, the special film was over, finally. Because I couldn't care less about that stupid film. What I'm looking forward to is the tribute selection.

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games," Archie said. "As usual, boys first." In our district, boys always come first during reapings.

Archie then made his way to the glass container where the boys' names were placed, but before he even place a finger inside it, a loud voice echoed down the middle. As expected.

"I volunteer!" A tremendous applause followed Cato's voice. Now here we go.

"I believe we have a volunteer," Archie said, faking a surprised look - though fooling no one, as our district provides volunteers almost every year - as Cato made his way onto the stage and another round of tremendous applause followed.

"And what is your name, young man?" Archie asked.

"Cato," Cato said confidently, smiling that trademark cocky smile of his, leaving me to think that maybe I'm just being paranoid. Cato will be back. I know it. Yes, there's no guarantee, but I just know it. He'll be back. _He'll be back with me._

"Looks like we have yet another promising tribute to enter the arena this year. Let's hear it for Cato!" Archie led yet another round of tremendous applause, and I find myself clapping and whooping with pride and joy along with everyone else. I caught Cato's eye and he gave me a brief smile, as if I hadn't just walked out on him earlier. Now that's a good sign.

"And now, for the girls," Archie bellowed. That's when the cheering faltered and then totally died down as he made his way to the glass container where the girls' names were placed. No one volunteered, and I'm sure everyone was very much aware of that. After all, rumors spread in our district like wildfire. So he picked one of them and then shouted, "Clove!"

My hands, which are still glued together due to the previous clapping and cheering, went down limply at my sides. I was shocked, _so shocked_, to hear my name come out of Archie's mouth. I never expected this. What the hell is happening?

I straightened up and composed myself as I made my way onto the stage. Another tremendous applause broke off at that. Although, I admittedly don't feel in the mood for applause right now. And I certainly don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I should be happy. I've been waiting my whole life for this, the chance to finally prove myself and bring pride and honor to my district. _But something is holding me back._

I didn't let the guards help me mount the steps leading up to the stage. I don't want to appear weak in front of the audience, which is to say, all of Panem. I confidently stood beside Archie and gave everyone a dangerous smile that said quite plainly that I will be the victor. Well, everyone except Cato, whom I can't bear to look at for some reason. I can't even afford a glimpse or a sidelong glance.

"So here they are, our tributes from District 2, Cato and Clove!" Archie announced, and the cheers are just so deafening I feel like I'm losing my ability to think straight. "Well, come on you two, shake your hands." In the corner of my eye, I saw Cato holding out his hand to shake mine. I hold out my hand too and we shake each other's hands. Although, I still can't bring myself to look him in the eye and meet his gaze, and with the way he squeezes my hand, why do I get the feeling that he's thinking the same thing and feeling the same way? "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Now this is something I never saw coming.

**...**

**Visit my official wattpad page for more stories and stuffs (cast, pictures, music, etc.) :D**

**/chinmae22**


End file.
